Gekkouga-Juptile
by King of Bugs
Summary: Greninja has been hurting inside for a long time, fussing over some chick...but deep down that's not who he loves at all, and if it takes an embarrassing humiliation to snap him out of it, that's what's gonna happen. Oneshot, M/M, lemon warning!


_**~Hey again!~  
King of Bugs here, bringing you my second story! It's also another pokemon yaoi lemon...yeah, I'm gonna be doing that a lot, aren't I? Haha, well I just hope you're a fan! This one was quite heavily inspired by this little piece of art right here, and you'll probably notice that later on there' a scene that looks juuust like it~. So let's get the show on the road, eh? Mission Greninja Love, commence!  
**_

* * *

He couldn't believe how much his nerves were acting up. I mean, it's not like he expected them to stay down at a moment like this, but this was giving him some serious qualms. He was being led through the forest by his slippy paw by his friend, and though that made him feel a little better he was still really uneasy.

"Greninja...you're shaking."

He couldn't even hear him with all the worries running through his muddied head.

"Greninja?"

He raised his head up, but his eyes remained locked staring at nothing.

"Greninja! Stop shaking or I'm gonna lose my grip on your slippy paw!"

He reared his head up and let out a little yelp. His guide stopped and got a grip on him.

"Greninja, what's up with you? I'm trying to help you!"

He looked up to see the face of his best friend, Grovyle. He didn't realize it, but he'd spent the entire length of the walk looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Greninja shook his head and looked nervously at his friend. "I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "I-I can't do this, I told you, I can't."

Grovyle jerked his head back so the leaf on his head slapped Greninja right across the face. "If you don't go and try to get her, you're gonna be heartbroken your whole life. We both know that."

Greninja looked down at the ground and blushed hard. "I-I'm gonna screw it up, i-it can't go like this..." he complained.

"That's what you've always said, and she still has no idea." Grovyle gave him a pat on the shoulder and kept walking.

Greninja's heart was beating really hard. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but there was no fighting against Grovyle's looking after him. "G-grovyle, please!" he pleaded. "I have trouble keeping myself under control just when I'm around her, I can't...talk to her!"

Grovyle looked back and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be okay, really. You're gonna find someone today who's really gonna make you happy."

Quickly they came to a clearing, where a Floatzel and a Liepard were chatting heartily. Greninja's heart leaped like a mexican jumping bean in his chest. They turned their heads when they saw the two approaching. Grovyle let go of Greninja, who proceeded to gravitate behind Grovyle out of nervousness. After Grovyle pushed him back out into sight, he gave the two a smile and reached out his leafy paw. "Hey, what's up, Grovyle?" the Floatzel greeted him casually, then shook paws with him. "Nothing much going on, really." he lied. He reached out and shook paws with her Liepard friend as well. Greninja was sweating bullets beside him.

"So what'd you want us to meet you here for, huh?" she asked him. Grovyle gave Greninja a pat on the back and smiled again. "You remember this guy from the last time we spoke?" Floatzel raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little bit. "Well yeah, but I sure don't remember him saying much at all." Grovyle gave him the reassuring smile again, but it didn't help at all. "I just thought it'd be nice for both of you if you got to know each other." Grovyle said, then kept his paw on his friend's back so he didn't back out of it. Floatzel smiled and walked up, reaching her paw up to greet him. "Heya, buster, you remember me, right?" Greninja didn't seem to respond, just looking at her with nervous eyes. "Nice to meetcha." She extended her paw out a little further.

Greninja knew that if he didn't shake paws Grovyle would just make him, so he shakily reached up and returned the greeting. After she seemed happy, he took his paw back quickly and put it at his side. She tilted her head a little bit and looked to Grovyle. "Does he speak?" He gave her a wink. "Of course, he's just being a goofball. Floatzel looked back to Greninja and put a paw up on his shoulder, then looked him in the eye. "Come on, let me hear your voice." He gulped and unwrapped his tongue from around his mouth, then stuttered a bit. "H-h-hi..." He was a complete mess. "N-n-nice to...mee..." He stopped short mid-sentence and looked back over at Grovyle. His leafy friend just smiled. "Ask him some questions about himself, maybe he'll calm down a little."

Floatzel shrugged and looked back over at him. "Have you ever been caught by a trainer?" she inquired. He quickly shook his head and gulped again. Floatzel scratched the back of her head. "Does that tongue, um, fit inside your mouth, or does it always hang out like that." He looked down at it, then over at Grovyle again, then back at her. "I-i-ih..." He gulped again. "N-no...i-it doesn't go in..." Floatzel let out a little awkward laugh, then scratched her head again. Grovyle's smile was fading a bit. She turned to the right and looked over at Liepard, then seemed to be mouthing some things between her. Greninja looked over at Grovyle and let out a tiny croak that sounded almost like a frog whimper. Grovyle gave him another pat on the back.

Liepard came over behind Floatzel and leaned her head over her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Try flirting with him, maybe he's not into this kind of conversation." Floatzel blushed a little and considered scrapping the idea, but ultimately decided to give it a try. She smiled calmly and turned to the side a little bit, giving him a different look. "So, are you seeing anyone?" She asked. His irises shrunk and his heart started beating faster. All he could think of was making sure he didn't get yiffy in the middle of the conversation, and that was becoming a bit difficult. Floatzel chuckled lightheartedly and came a little closer, thinking that it was working. "You're quite handsome, you know."

His mind was running amok. _This is the end of it_, was all he could think. If this went on any longer, he'd start hardening out in front of her. Liepard ducked her head down a little and saw Greninja's slit trembling, and panicked a bit. She started trying to make silent gestures to Floatzel to abort the flirting mission, but she was too busy staring seductively into the amphibian's eyes. "Well, aren't you gonna say something?" She moved her paws up and rested them on his smooth-skinned sides, hoping to gradually get him in a hug, but this just made matters worse. _I'm gonna burst..._ he thought. _So long, dignity..._

She grunted and her eyes widened as something big and wet hit her in the gut. She looked down and saw that Greninja's member was throbbing and poking out against her. He immediately put his paws over his eyes and blushed hard pink. Floatzel looked back up at him with a face of anger and threw him forward onto his rear. "You...you pervert!" she yelled at him. He looked up at her with tears forming in his eyes and his mouth trembling. "I can't believe you'd just let yourself go like that! What kind of pretentious freak are you?!" He immediately started sobbing violently, then got up and ran off into the forest. Liepard put one paw up on her forehead and closed her eyes, unable to believe what just happened.

Grovyle watched in horror as his friend shot off into the brush, then looked back over at Floatzel. He immediately rushed forward out of vengeance and hit her with a merciless Leaf Blade, knocking her down hard onto her back. "You dried-up bitch! Can't you see he didn't meant it?" he roared at her. She looked up at him with a look of confusion, before he darted through the woods after his friend. Floatzel groaned from the pain and looked up at Liepard. "W-why didn't you hit him back?!" she barked at her. Liepard gave her a shrug and helped her up onto her hindpaws. "Don't look at me, you had that coming." she responded. "I tried to warn you, but you were too busy dragging the snake out of its hole to notice me giving you the red alert..."

Greninja huffed and ran as fast as he could, tears pouring from his eyes, until he reached a steady stream. He stopped and covered his eyes, letting it all out, and tried with no fruition to get his mind off of what just happened. He sniffled and looked down at the water, then let out a helpless-sounding croak as his tears landed on his reflection, making big ripples that spread out from where they started. He curled up into a ball and buried his eyes in his knees, crying even more into them. "I-I told him...!" he started moaning. "I told him I c-couldn't do it..." He sniffled and looked up at his reflection again, then closed his eyes and rummaged through his mind.

Before he could regain his thoughts, his eyes opened up wide and his mouth opened as he felt something. He looked down to see two green paws reaching around and hugging him from behind. He looked back over his shoulder, then back over at the water's surface, where a big long leaf was sticking up above his reflection's head. "It's okay..." his friend said with a soothing voice, then rubbed his belly a little bit. He was still erect, and Grovyle's paws were inches away from its tip. He blushed and looked back at Grovyle's sympathetically calm facial expression, then down at the ground. He couldn't believe he'd be this much of a pal to comfort him even when he has a throbbing erection down there. "G-grovyle..." He let out a sad little croak. "You're so great and sympathetic, and you're always looking out for me...it's like you love me, but you don't..."

Grovyle ducked his head down out of sight and blushed up a little, saying nothing. He reached his paws back around him and used both to start rubbing up and down his friend's blue back. At first, Greninja just rocked forward and back gently as he was massaged, but soon the tears started slowing down and his eyelids came closer and closer to each other. Grovyle rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, letting out happy vibrations that were almost like purrs. Greninja looked down at his friend in the water's reflection briefly, then let his eyes close and relaxed. Grovyle kept going with it until Greninja's mouth was open and he was moaning softly, then he stopped. Greninja turned around to look at him, blushing, and wiped the tears from his face.

Floatzel groaned and dusted herself off, still pissed off that she'd been stabbed with a dick, then tosses on her butt by her friend. She shook Liepard's grip off of her and stormed through the forest after the two of them, mumbling angrily as she shoved vines and branches out of her way. "God forsaken reptiles, I'll kick their scaly asses inside out..." she cursed under her breath as she pushed her way through. Once she came to the stream, she saw the two of them there on the ground. Grovyle was laying on his back, with Greninja leaning in against him, with Grovyle's arm around him. They were both asleep. When she saw this she stopped fuming and stood up straight. Liepard showed up behind her and looked over, then put a paw on Floatzel's shoulder as they both walked away.

\\/\\/\/\\\/\\/\/\\\/

\/\\/\/ \/\\/\/  
\/ \/

Grovyle woke up to the sound of a flock of Zubats flying overhead. He opened his eyes, then looked up at the trees in the forest next to them, then up at the sky. He was about to close his eyes again, until he heard the gentle song of a Kricketune far beyond the other side of the river. Suddenly he remembered Greninja and looked down to see that his amphibious friend was still sleeping against him, one arm across his chest. He blushed a little bit and went to go rub his head, but quickly remembered that it was night time and that it wouldn't make much sense to wake him up now for no real reason. As he looked down, he could see that Greninja still had that erection. He was probably thinking about something yiffy...but what?

He looked down to see his those two frog legs extending and retracting over and over really slow, which almost gave off the feeling of a dog trying to run in its sleep. _Whatever he's dreaming about must be really exciting..._ he thought. _Well, since he sees his chances at Floatzel as doomed, maybe he's dreaming about...me?_ Grovyle blushed and looked down at that erect reptilian member tapering out in the air. The air smelled musky of pheromones, and he was starting to get a little aroused. He let two vines out from behind his shoulders and over to Greninja, then slowly slide them down his arms like snakes, coiling around them. Greninja stirred in his sleep while the vines slowly reached his wrists.

He blushed and smiled a little, then let out two more vines, slowly wrapping them down his body in a double helix pattern, mindful of that slick member pointing up from in between his legs. As Greninja opened his eyes up a tiny bit, the two vines started moving down his legs and down to his ankles. At first he panicked and shook a little bit, not knowing what was going on, until he looked up and saw Grovyle's face looking down at him. The smug green reptile leaned down a little, blushing warmly, and gave him a nuzzle. Greninja calmed down and blushed up as well, then even more so when he noticed that he was still fully erect. He got the nervous eyes again, but to a lesser extent, and seemed to be okay with what was going on.

Grovyle saw that he was warming up to the idea of being with him, and gave him another warm nuzzle, closing his eyes. Greninja took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then after a little bit opened them up again to see a fifth vine reaching down for his member. His heart started beating faster as that vine teased and teased, taking so much time getting down there until it was just an inch away. Greninja started breathing heavily and croaking softly, wanting to feel its wrap so badly, until Grovyle finally wrapped it around the whole length and constricted it gently. He gave Greninja a lick on the cheek as if to apologize for the teasing, then the two of them turned their attention to his member.

Grovyle only blushed harder as he started moving his vines up and down its surface, almost tugging on it a little. Greninja rolled off of Grovyle a bit, laying on his back and looking up at the sky while the vines worked at him. He panted a little bit, not struggling at all in the vines' grip, and played nice even as they started gaining speed on him. Foamy precum was already dribbling down its surface on both sides, getting the vine all slippery and making the vines' work a little easier. He looked down at the action and panted a little more, bucking his hips gently in tune with the vines, as Grovyle slowly tucked his restrained arms under him. When he looked up at Grovyle questioningly, all he got was a naughty wink and that same signature smile again.

He shut his eyes tight as the vines picked up the speed even more, trying to keep himself quiet for Grovyle. Unfortunately he couldn't manage to stifle the soft croaks of pleasure trying to escape him, which slowly grew louder as the vines kept going. Grovyle licked his lips at the sight of more foamy pre dripping down onto Greninja's belly, then looked over to Greninja's extremely aroused facial expression, concluding the climax would come soon enough. He slowly situated himself over in between Greninja's legs, his webbed hindpaws flipping about happily, and gave a long lustful lick up the surface, getting a bunch of that warm foamy love into his mouth. It was mostly tasteless, but it was so bubbly that there was a ton of it, and Grovyle wouldn't want it any other way.

After a couple licks wrapping around its surface with his long reptilian tongue, he looked up and into Greninja's eyes, which were still shut tight from all the attention. His face was still very lustful - his blush had grown redder, and his croaks were almost loud enough to drown out the sloppy sound of the vines tugging at his slippery length. Grovyle gave his member one last squeeze with the vine then retracted it, leaving him moaning. Then he smiled and lowered his mouth down onto the tip, suckling immediately, and closed his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down. Greninja wiggled around fruitlessly with his webby paws tied behind his back, moaning out loud into the air as Grovyle slammed his mouth down up to the skin.

Grovyle let his eyes close to just slits and kept his head steady as Greninja's more liquid cum pumped down his throat. He took a nice, long breath through his nose and blushed a rosy color as his belly started getting pumped full of watery love. Greninja let out one piercing croak as his climax began, then spent the entire rest moaning and panting. The vines keeping his arms and legs in place loosened up a bit as Grovyle relaxed, but Greninja was too occupied by his climax to move anything. Grovyle put his leafy paws up on his partner's blue hips as he gulped down jet after jet of froggy love cream, his eyes closing almost all the way into a lustful position, then he finally started catching his breath as the pump finally came to an end.

Greninja reared his head back all the way, his eyes closed and panting steadily from the excitement. As Grovyle's vines let him go and slowly retracted, his arms sprawled out at either side and his legs spread apart a little more, his webby hindpaws resting gently on his partner's shoulders. Eventually he caught up with his breath a little, and slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, only to see Grovyle with his mouth firmly against his body, the entire length down his throat, and white foam dribbling down from his lips. He rested his head back down, looking up at the stars, and not knowing what to think. _I can't believe he was willing to do this for me..._ he thought. _I guess he really does love me..._

Suddenly Greninja groaned and croaked softly as Grovyle moved his mouth down and off of his length. As they both started panting again a little bit, Grovyle sat up and retracted his vines completely back behind his shoulders. He wiped the foam from his mouth a little and reached his foamy paws over near Greninja's face. Still panting just a tiny bit, he licked up the foam with the tip of his long tongue and brought it up into his mouth, curious about his own taste. His blush strengthened a little bit again as he gave it a taste and swallowed. When he looked back down at Grovyle, he was giving him another one of those naughty winks. What could this one mean? He tilted his head a bit in inquisition and waited there, laying on his back.

Grovyle got up on his feet and stood up tall, showing that he now had a throbbing erection, making Greninja's mouth water a little bit. It looked so different from his own, and its scent was notably different as well, at least from where he was sensing it. He was turned on by this, and found himself breathing faster again while he looked at it tapering in the air. Suddenly he realized that Grovyle was waiting to get it up inside his body, so he turned on his side and lifted one of his legs up high in the air, exposing his small tailhole. Grovyle moved up and hugged that lifted leg against his body gently, then rubbed the tip of his smooth length against his little hole. Greninja shut his eyes tight and groaned as Grovyle slowly slid the tip inside, plugging him up.

The two of them eased up on the eyes a little bit, letting out a sigh of pleasure as it popped inside. Grovyle, still hanging onto that leg, opened his eyes a little and looked down as he slowly slid his member up inside halfway. Greninja leaned his head back again and blushed a nice pink, letting out a long, soft croak of pleasure. When Grovyle saw how much he was already enjoying this, he took it upon himself to make sure he didn't keep him waiting any longer. He pulled out a little, then slid back in, until his tailhole seemed to have gotten used to it enough for him to push a bit more of his length in and out. Greninja laid there on his side, tongue lolled out lazily across the grass, and rocked forward and back against the ground gently as he got slid in and out of.

Grovyle grew bored of this speed pretty quickly, and held Greninja's leg up a little higher, shifting forward, and slipped deeper inside. As he picked up the pace, Greninja laid both his webbed paws down on the ground in front of him, keeping him steady as he got crammed full of reptile meat. He started the moaning up again softly, looking up at Grovyle as his tight tailhole was stretched further than he thought it could be. Grovyle took a little break from groaning to look down at his aroused partner, then gave him a smile and a wink, quickly dissipating back to his previous facial expression. Greninja kept looking up at him, watching as he had one eye closed from the pleasure, and the other squinted a little bit with every gyration.

Soon enough Grovyle was shoving in and out at a much faster pace, getting almost all of his length up inside Greninja and against his tightening walls. His member throbbed and pumped a little bit of pre inside, making the motions go a little bit more smoothly. Greninja clamped down on his tongue gently, suppressing the load moans that all the pleasure was coaxing out of him, and laid there on his side getting pushed against the ground every time Grovyle slapped against his smooth ass. Soon enough Grovyle picked up the pace until it seemed like he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer at all. He leaned Greninja's leg down so he was laying on his back, then grabbed both hindpaws and spread them up as he leaned forward and slammed his whole length inside his tight ass.

Greninja blushed and croaked with passion as Grovyle pushed his legs up against his body, then pushed their bellies together as a steady rush of warmth started pumping up into his body. He went completely limp, putting his paws up on his ankles, as Grovyle's member pulsated and delivered all its hot love cream. For a moment there both of them were stuck in an almost euphoric state of mind, knowing nothing but the warmth of a hearty climax and their interminable love for each other. Grovyle let go of his legs just before the climax's end, laying out on top of him as his legs fell back down to the ground and the last couple spurts of cum gushed out of his tailhole and dripped down his stubby blue tail.

The two of them laid there perfectly still, both with their eyes closed, until they caught their breath. Grovyle opened his eyes a tiny bit, only to see Greninja's open up shortly after, and the two leaned in for a deep kiss with the big tongue pushed over to the side. Grovyle didn't care how awkward his big tongue was - nothing was gonna let this kiss be any less amazing for him than he intended for it to be. He got his tongue up in Greninja's maw, with little room to work with from his big tongue taking up so much room. The big blue frog enjoyed it anyway and appreciated it deeply, as nobody had ever kissed on the lips before, let alone try to make out with him, something that he never thought anyone would try to do because of his big tongue.

When Grovyle finally broke the kiss, he kept his head raised a little and opened his eyes to look at Greninja again. He returned the favor by moving the tip of his tongue over to Grovyle's mouth and slipping it into his maw, giving him the tongue action he was likely hoping for in the first place. Once he seemed to have had enough, he took it back and Grovyle rolled over a bit, so they looked a bit like they did when they were asleep, except for Grovyle being inside him. Greninja accordingly leaned an arm out and rested it on Grovyle's chest, while Grovyle moved an arm up around his partner and rubbed his back up a bit. The two leaned in and touched snouts, then rested their eyes.

After a little while of relaxing, Greninja nuzzled Grovyle and he opened his eyes again. "Grovyle, what time is it..." He looked up at the sky, with a tiny sliver of a moon hanging overhead.

Grovyle looked up at the sky and saw all the stars situated around the moon, then laid it back down again. "Probably almost midnight." he said, then gave Greninja another little nuzzle. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't heard the Kricketune from earlier since they started.

"Remember what you said earlier, when you were leading me through the forest?"

"Hm? What was that?"

"You said I was gonna find someone today who's really gonna make me happy..."

Grovyle blushed and remained silent.

"You never actually meant Floatzel, did you?"

Grovyle simply leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then rested again.

"I-it's okay, Grovyle. I'm not mad that you humiliated me...I think that's probably just what I needed in order to realize who I really had feelings for..." He rubbed Grovyle's chest and belly gently. "Say...that wasn't, um...the 'plan' the whole time, was it? For me to realize that?"

Grovyle closed his eyes and snickered lightheartedly.

"You clever little bastard, you're always looking out for me, aren't you..." He blushed up, feeling loved. He kept rubbing Grovyle's belly a little lower. "Say...why's your belly feel a bit big?"

Grovyle cracked open one eye to look up at him, before lifting his head up and opening both again. "You water-types have a lot of cum, you know." he told him, with another accompanying wink and a quick nuzzle. "Any more than this and you'd be giving me stomach aches, hehe."

Greninja looked a little guilty and rubbed his belly a bit more soothingly now. "O-oh, I'm sorry...I hope it doesn't hurt at all..."

He laid back down and Grovyle met him down against the ground again, touching snouts. He moved his arm up from Grovyle's belly and up onto his side, then left it there as the two froze in time, not daring to move a muscle away from each other. They would stay there like that forever if they could, but as the night crept up on them and took them away to their dreams, they had no regrets to take with them.


End file.
